New Thunderbirds (1)
by rrrhhh
Summary: Please watch before read. Type in on search engine New Thunderbirds Fanfiction Series - PREVIEW, it should be the first option, with a picture of Scott as its thumbnail!


Prologue

It was 7:00am in the morning. Thunderbirds 1 and 2 were soaring through the sky back from a rescue. Both crafts were flying at low altitude and a normal speed. Scott had 10 more minutes of flying before he reached base, and then it happened.

All of sudden his radar stopped working. Without his radar he couldn't tell where he was or where he was going. He decided to radio base.

"This is Scott calling base, my radar has failed. I repeat, my radar has failed."

There was a moment of static interference and then he heard his father's voice. "Virgil is in the far distance behind you, wait till he gets in front of Thunderbird 1 and have him guide you back to base." There was some more static after that transmission and then the radio failed.

Meanwhile back at base Jeff was sitting behind his desk with Brains in front of him. They both listened to Scott's transmission about his failed radar. Brains shook his head. "Oh no," he said. "I-I-I knew this would happen. Th-Th-Thunderbird 1 didn't complete her maintenance check before going on a mission. Now with the radar out and Scott's radio dead, she won't stand a chance."

They waited a few minutes and then heard Virgil on the radio. "Base from Thunderbird 2, Thunderbird 1's engines stopped working; she dived right into the sea and blew up... Scott's dead."

Chapter 1

Both Brains and Jeff fell silent for a moment, and then Jeff spoke up. "Brains... get Tin-Tin, Kyrano, Grandma, Alan, and Gordon in here... I'm afraid we have some bad news to tell them."

Two minutes later everyone was sitting in the lounge and Jeff was in communication with John via the video picture on the wall. He sighed and then spoke up. "Everybody," he began. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Virgil hasn't given me all the details yet but apparently... the engines on Thunderbird 1 stopped working and she dived into the sea exploding on impact... Scott's dead."

"DEAD?" everyone said at once. "That couldn't be," John said. "Scott... dead, that's like saying Grandma's cooking sucks... It's impossible." Jeff sighed. "I know it's hard to believe, but what I tell you is the truth. I haven't gotten full details from Virgil yet, so I don't know what happened, but he is dead."

The whole room fell silent, and a tear ran down Tin-Tin's cheek. With a trembling mouth she started to speak. "What... what will happen now?" There was a long pause, and Jeff just shook his head. "I don't know Tin-Tin," he said. "I just don't know."

Five minutes later Virgil landed and went up to the lounge. When he entered everyone was still sitting in silence. The video link was still open with Thunderbird 5 and you could see by the look on John's face, he was feeling the same way everyone else was. "What happened Virg?" Alan asked. Virgil sighed and began to tell his story.

"It all started when his radar failed. I was about twenty yards behind him and could see Thunderbird 1 out the window of Thunderbird 2. I tried to contact him but he wouldn't answer. That's when I realized his radio must have failed too. I was about to approach Thunderbird 1 and assist when her engines stopped working. Thunderbird 1 made a dive for the sea, and because we were flying at low altitude, it only took ten seconds before she hit the sea and blew up. I don't know why the systems failed, all I know is that Scott died."

After finishing his story Brains stood up. "I-I-I should go to the lab and maybe I c-c-can find out why Thunderbird 1's systems f-f-failed." He exited the lounge just as Grandma stood up. "Well we can't sit forever and think about Scott, it's just not healthy, so why don't I make dinner to take our minds off him. Tin-Tin, would you help me in the kitchen?" Tin-Tin wiped another tear from her eye and stood up. "Sure," she said glumly, and together they walked to the kitchen. "I've got work to do up here," said John. "See you all later." The transmission closed and Jeff pulled out a book and started reading. No one could get Scott out of their mind, but at least they were preoccupied with something else.

A little while later Brains was sitting in his lab looking at the blueprints for Thunderbird 1. He was at hard work studying them when the door opened and Jeff walked in. "Any luck?" he asked.

"I-I-I just can't seem to f-f-figure out why Thunderbird 1 would have crashed. She didn't complete her maintenance check but never the less, this sh-sh-shouldn't have h-h-happened." Brains replied.

"Well dinner is in five minutes," Jeff said. "Maybe by then you can crack this mystery wide open."

When the dinner was served, everyone was sitting around the table with a big turkey in the middle. The occasion was remembering Scott, and all the hard work he did for International Rescue. Even though the dinner was dedicated in his honour, and a toast was given. Nobody really was sad. Even though they may have felt it inside, this dinner was just to remember happy times.

After the Turkey was finished, and everybody was stuffed, Jeff took the last sip from his glass before saying, "Alan, it's time for you to relieve John in outer space. Tin-Tin, you'll join him."

Everybody stood up and headed for the lounge. Tin-Tin and Alan sat on the sofa and waited clearance. "Alright," Jeff said. "Tin-Tin, your uniform is already in Thunderbird 3, so you can get changed when it launches." And with that, he pressed a button, and the sofa began to lower underground.

Inside Thunderbird 3 the sofa docked safe and sound. Alan stood up and started walking to the turbo lift, but Tin-Tin stopped him.

"We should tell them about our secret," she said. Alan just shook his head and stepped in the turbo lift.

CHAPTER 2 - Intro

The mystery of how Thunderbird 1 crashed is still at large, but in this chapter questions will start to be answered. Because under water, (not very far off from the spot that Scott crashed) a submarine with a whole wall missing was lurking in the depths of the ocean. The water was mostly murky, but a symbol could be seen painted on the side of it. The symbol belonged to The Zom-bites.

For those of you who don't remember, The Zom-bites were the mysterious Egyptians who lived in the Sarah and shot down Thunderbird 1. Scott survived that crash, and later, along with some archeologists he found their hideout (which was a pyramid) and managed to destroy it the same day he found it. What he didn't know was that not all The Zom-bites were living in that pyramid. There was also a submarine in the South Pacific that was home to five of them. If we look at a flashback, two minutes before Scott crashed, we can find out the reason all the instruments aboard Thunderbird 1 stopped working all of a sudden.

FLASHBACK CHAPTER (a.k.a Chapter 2)

As Thunderbird 1 was soaring above the sea, beneath it, The Zom-bites were putting a plan of mass destruction into action.

The Submarine they were in had five control panels, (one for each of the Zom-bites) one big screen, and one gigantic laser sitting right in the middle of the sub.

One of the Zom-bites pressed a button and the screen turned on to reveal a picture of Thunderbird 1 flying overhead. "Gang ka loco meno Thunderbird," one of the Zom-bites said. After he finished speaking another one adjusted the big laser using the joystick. "Kopa Thunderbird qwizno targeted," he said. On the big screen some red hyrogliphics came up saying, "THUNDERBIRD 1 TARGETED AND READY FOR ATTACK." One of the Zom-bites put his hand on a lever, the lever had the numbers 0,1,2,3,4 on the side of it. He slowly adjusted the lever so it went from sitting right next to the number zero, to sitting right next to the number one.

Immediately the giant laser started to make a low humming sound. It was in the process of sending special invisible sound waves to Thunderbird 1 that would interfere with its instruments and cause it to stop working. The humming went on for another minute, and then Thunderbird 1 started its dive towards the sea ending with a big explosion. Once that explosion happened, all The Zom-bites stared at each other and grinned.

There was not a moment to spare. One of The Zom-bite's started moving the joy stick again, and the screen changed to show a picture of Thunderbird 2 instead. The Zom-bite who was operating the joystick adjusted it a little more before more hyrogliphics appeared on the screen. This time they said, "THUNDERBIRD 2 IS TARGETED AND READY FOR ATTACK."

The Zom-bite with the lever slowly moved it to a one position. The laser started to hum, but nothing happened. The Zom-bite looked up at another and saw him nod. Slowly, The Zom-bite moved the lever to the number two position. Still nothing happened. He looked up at the same Zom-bite again and saw him nod. Slowly he moved the lever up to the three position. The laser began to hum really loud but still nothing was happening to Thunderbird 2. The Zom-bite looked up again and instead of the other Zom-bite nodding, he walked right up to the lever and cranked it up to four. The laser started humming wildly and started turning a bright pink, but nothing was happening to Thunderbird 2. The laser got louder, filling the sub with a bright pink light. The Submarine's walls began to crack, but still nothing was happening to Thunderbird 2.

Realizing that the laser wouldn't work on Thunderbird 2 one of The Zom-bites walked over the lever and tried to turn the laser off. At this point, the sub was starting to flood with water, and the lever was stuck in its place. The Zom-bite tried as hard as he could but the lever wouldn't budge. Then there was a loud crack and the south wall of the sub came right out of place. Water was flooding into the sub by buckets, but still the laser wouldn't turn off. Then one of The Zom-bites took a knife, swam over to the laser, and jabbed the knife right in the centre of it.

Sparks flew left and right. The knife that was jabbed into it cut one of the wires and the laser stopped working, leaving the submarine, a watery grave.

CHAPTER 3

We are now back in the present time when Thunderbird 3 is just making its dock to Thunderbird 5.

Alan was getting ready to walk through the airlock when Tin-Tin stopped him. "Whether you like it or not," she began. "We will have to tell them." Alan turned around to face Tin-Tin and said. "Why would we tell them now, after Scott's death, it would be to much for everyone to handle." Tin-Tin changed her tone of voice to a pleading mode and started talking again. "Oh but Alan, this is not that big of a deal, please, let me tell them." Alan raised his voice. "You know what are father's would say If they knew, we're not telling them until we need to and that's final."

Alan pressed a button on the radio and started speaking. "Space station from Thunderbird 3, we are docked and ready for opening of airlock." Tin-Tin frowned at Alan. "Okay," John replied over the radio, "coming to Thunderbird 3 now." Alan looked up at Tin-Tin who was still frowning. "Tell ya' what," he said. "In three days Scott's funeral will be held in the lounge. After it's done, you can tell them." Tin-Tin didn't look satisfied, but she knew Alan was right about waiting, so she agreed.

At that moment the airlock opened and John stepped in to Thunderbird 3. "Afternoon Alan," he said. Both Tin-Tin and Alan nodded. "Afternoon John," they both said at the same time. John sat down at the control panel, and Alan walked toward the airlock. "See ya' in a month John," Alan said as the airlock closed. John pressed a button, and Thunderbird 3 disconnected from Thunderbird 5 and started heading direction Earth.

Back on Earth Virgil, Brains, Gordon, and Jeff were sitting in the lounge. "I've got it," Gordon yelped. "To solve this mystery of Scott, why don't me and Brains go down in Thunderbird 4 to the crash site and see if we can find any wreckage that might help us solve this mystery." Jeff looked up from his book. "Right, Gordon has hit the nail on the head. Virgil, Brains, Gordon, get down to Thunderbird 2 and get it ready for launching, use Pod 4."

Virgil stood up and headed for the ramp, while Gordon and Brains headed for the passenger shoot. Four minutes later Thunderbird 2's engines fired and she soared into the air. At the same time she launched, Thunderbird 3 landed.

"Hey everybody," John said as the couch docked in the lounge. Jeff chuckled. "Sorry John, not a big welcome, Virgil, Brains, and Gordon are away in Thunderbird 2 at the moment." John sighed. "That's ok, another rescue?"

As Jeff was explaining to John why Thunderbird 2 was launched, Tin-Tin went into the kitchen to help Kyrano serve evening tea. "Father," Tin-Tin asked. "Can I ask you a question?" Kyrano looked at his daughter, "Of course you can." Tin-Tin took a deep breath in, "Well...," she started. "I have something to tell everyone, it involves Alan, but he won't let me until after Scott's funeral, but I feel I need to tell it now." Kyrano put the teapot on a tray and turned to face Tin-Tin again. "Why don't you tell me, I won't tell anyone, I'll wait for you to do that after the funeral." Tin-Tin smiled. "Thank you father," she said, and then she told him the secret.

NEXT TIME ON THE NEW THUNDERBIRDS FANFICTION SERIES:

A rescue call is sent out to International Rescue, but without Thunderbird 1, can they pull off the rescue. Also, Virgil, Brains, and Gordon conduct their investigation with shocking results. Finally the funeral for Scott gets held, and Tin-Tin reveals her secret. All of that plus more next time on...

THE NEW THUNDERBIRDS!


End file.
